wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
December 11, 2013 Main Event
The December 11, 2013 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the Moda Center in Portland, Oregon on December 10, 2013. Episode summary Natalya vs Alicia Fox In preparation for her Divas Championship Match at WWE TLC against AJ Lee, “Total Divas” star and third-generation Diva Natalya battled fellow former Divas Champion and rival Alicia Fox on WWE Main Event. Natalya’s technical ability and Alicia Fox’s agility certainly made for a competitive contest that kept the WWE Universe in Portland on the edge of their seats. In the opening moments of the contest, Natalya leveraged her mat abilities with her strength, preventing her opponent from mounting any offense. Never one to back down, Alicia fought free of Natalya’s hold and did her best to strike hard and fast, nearly ending the contest with a huge boot to the face. Fox then displayed her own technical prowess, nearly securing victory a second time. However, Natalya remained resilient and successfully countered a pinfall into The Sharpshooter to secure the win. R-Truth & Xavier Woods vs Tons of Funk In recent weeks, rookie Xavier Woods has drawn the ire of Brodus Clay after borrowing his entrance music and The Funkadactyls. Woods and his mentor, R-Truth, have defeated Tons of Funk in tag team action, but an infuriated Clay managed to beat the NXT standout on Raw. Following the battle, The Funkasaurus continued to attack Woods until Tensai pulled him away. In his WWE Main Event debut, Woods continued to display his incredible athleticism, kicking off the tag team battle against Tensai and immediately taking the massive competitor off his feet. Using his raw power to take control, though, Tensai tagged in Brodus Clay, who immediately let out his aggression on his new rival. Following a methodical onslaught at the hands of The Funkasaurus, Woods barely tagged in R-Truth who shifted the tide in their favor. The Rapping Superstar kept Clay reeling and losing focus, resulting in a heated verbal exchange between the members of Tons of Funk. Refocused, Tons of Funk relied on their teamwork and power to regain control of the contest, preventing R-Truth from tagging in Xavier Woods. Exhausting the last of his energy, R-Truth took down The Funkasaurus and finally tagged Woods. Rested, the rookie Superstar knocked Tensai off the ring apron and avoided any powerful maneuvers at the hands of Clay. Making a tag without The Funkasaurus being aware, Woods took the brunt of a suplex, allowing R-Truth enough time to sneak in and pin Clay for the win. Enraged by the outcome, Clay began attacking R-Truth after the match. Tensai tried to stop his partner and the two stared each other down before Clay left the arena. Results * Singles Match: Natalya defeated Alicia Fox * Tag Team Match: R-Truth & Xavier Woods defeated Tons Of Funk (Brodus Clay & Tensai) (w/ Cameron & Naomi) Media Category:2013 television episodes Category:Main Event episodes Category:Alicia Fox Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Natalya Category:WWE television episodes